1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a wheelchair for a disabled person which is foldable when not in use so that a disabled person can easily take said wheelchair along when she or he is going out.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are already several kinds of wheelchair in the market for disabled people, one of which is shown in FIG. 1. As shown, the wheelchair includes a seat assembly (B) and a pair of wheels (C) which is attached to a shaft fixedly provided under and on both sides of the seat assembly (B) and which is electrically driven by a motor (A). The motor is mounted under the seat.
It is common knowledge that this kind of wheelchair though capable of serving a disabled person has a few drawbacks. For example, since the shaft itself can not be folded, the wheelchair cannot be folded, and therefore, cannot be taken outdoors easily. Although a small motor is generally used to operate the wheelchair, the user of the wheelchair might not be able to get over obstacles, such as an incline, easily.